This invention relates generally to hygienic aseptic packaged pouches, individually, in a three part package assembly without contaminating pouches being removed or remaining. Hygienic dispensing of individual pouches is made possible by their structure, positioning inside an inner paper holder, and dispenser outer poly bag dispenser, printed directions for opening, pouch dispensing, removal and use, printed directions printed on the outside and inside paper holder.
In the prior art there are several examples of packages which though not limited to such use, are particularly suitable for providing a digital sheath impregnated with tooth powder. Such sheaths, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,290 and 5,454,207 have been successful but have not been provided with a readily available outer pouch for resealing.